Monday, I'm in love
by Mikiam JoY
Summary: "Hmm.. I-ini kartu nama saya. U-untuk Sungmin-ssi." "Akh terimakasih, Tuan Cho." "Kyuhyun saja." "Ne?" Sungmin sangat membenci hari Senin. Kecuali Senin itu. FF Kyumin dari newbie abal. Oneshot.


Anneyooooonnggg yeoreobeun~~ *lambai-lambai*

Mikiam JoY here..Sungmin's no.1 fan..bengapseumnida..*bungkuk bareng Sungmin*

Dengan segala kerendahan dan ke-setengahmantap-an hati aku persembahkan ff pertamaku. Amat sangat abal karena selama ini aku hanya reader dari FF-FF hebat di FFn. Aku hanya mencoba menyalurkan rasa cintaku pada seorang Sungmin melalui FF ini. And yes, i'm addicted to Lee Sungmin.

-Kyumin Fanfiction-

Title: Monday, I'm in love..

Disclaimer : None of the casts belong to me.

Cast : KyuMin

Length : Oneshot

Warning : GS, OOC, abal, bahasa tidak sesuai eyd, tema pasaran.

Please be patient with me.

Happy reading ^_^

DAK..DAK..DAK..DAK..

"Sungmin... Cepat bangun.. Mau telat ke kantor eoh?"

Aku menggeliat pelan mendengar suara brutal yang melibatkan namaku. Walau masih setengah sadar tapi aku tau pasti kalau suara dan juga gedoran brutal tidak berperike-pintua-an itu dilakukan oleh Oemma ku. Aku memicingkan mata mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya matahari yang tiba-tiba menyerbu. Ku lirik sekilas jam weker di atas nakas disamping tempat tidurku.

"Waaa..." tubuhku refleks bangkit dari posisi tidur saat mendapati angka yang ditunjukkan. Dan kelopak mataku seketika terpisah dan membelalak.

DAK..DAK..DAK...

"Sungmin.. Cepat bangun atau oemma dobrak pintunya.. "

"Ne Oemma..ini sudah bangun koq.." buru-buru aku menyahut sebelum oemma benar-benar menjalankan ancamannya.

"Cepat mandi..sarapan udah siap.." bisa ku dengar langkah kaki oemma menjauh dari daun pintu yang sedari tadi digedornya.

Tanpa menunggu lama aku langsung menyambar handuk yang tergantung dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Akh aku masih mengantuk. Semua ini gara-gara final Euro sialan itu. Kenapa juga harus malam Senin? Mana tim favoritku, Itali, kalah. Sia-sia aku bela-belain tidur jam 4 pagi. Ditambah sepulang kerja nanti aku juga harus membelikan adik semata wayangku eskrim ukuran jumbo karena aku kalah taruhan. Sial..! Dan sekarang aku terancam terlambat masuk kantor. I hate Mondaaaaaayyy... !

"Aaaaarrgggghhh... !" aku berteriak sambil menggosokkan sabun dengan gemas ke badanku.

"SUNGMIIIINNN... NGAPAIN AJA DIKAMAR MANDIIII...?!"

$KyuMin$

"Lalu ini bagaimana? Sekarang sudah lewat bulan. Sudah tidak bisa di revisi lagi laporan kamu ini, Sungmin. Harusnya kamu cek dengan teliti sebelum closing bulanan kemarin. Dan ini cukup fatal."

Aku hanya menunduk sembari terus membolakbalik tumpukan laporan bulananku. Sedikitpun tak berani mendongakkan kepala untuk sekedar melihat tatapan maut dari Bosku. Rasa-rasanya kalau membunuh itu tidak melanggar hukum, tua bangka ini pasti sudah membunuhku sedari tadi. Aku harus merelakan jam istirahatku terbuang percuma untuk mendapat ceramah seperti ini. Dan aku terus merutuki diri karena bisa tidak mengetahui kesalahn di laporan yang ku kerjakan.

"Pokoknya saya tidak mau tahu, kamu yang urus semua revisinya. Kamu yang hubungi kantor pusat supaya bisa mengakses laporan bulan lalu yang sudah terkunci. Besok saya harus sudah terima hasil revisi kamu."

"Baik, Pak." Hanya satu kata itu yang bisa ku ucapkan. Memangnya apalagi yang bisa ku bilang? Perintah Bos itu bersifat mutlak, tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Dan itu artinya aku juga harus sudah siap 'disembur' oleh orang-orang dari kantor pusat.

"Ya sudah, kamu kerjakan sana." Aku pun dengan senang hati bangkit dari kursi panas yang ku duduki. Namun saat tanganku sudah hampir menyentuh gagang pintu, panggilan dari sosok itu kembali memaksaku untuk membalikkan badan.

"Satu lagi, ini masih awal bulan dan kamu tadi pagi sudah telat. Bulan lalu saja kamu sudah hampir mendapat SP, kalau kamu lupa. Dan itu karena jumlah keterlambatan kamu. Kalau bulan ini masih begitu juga, saya tidak akan segan-segan lagi memberi kamu SP3."

"Ba-baik, Pak. Saya permisi." Kali ini tanpa membuang waktu aku mempercepat gerakanku membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar sebelum namaku kembali dipanggil untuk dicekoki tentang kesalahan-kesalahanku lagi. Dengan langkah lesu aku menuju ke pantry yang terletak di ujung kantor.

$KyuMin$

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku dengan kasar di salah satu kursi pantry. Jam istirahatku tinggal 15 menit lagi. Dan aku sama sekali belum makan karena semua masalah ini tiba-tiba membuat perutku kenyang, untuk sementara. Haish.. Aku benar2 benci hari Senin. Entah kenapa aku yang pada dasarnya susah bangun pagi menjadi lebih susah bangun di hari Senin. Jadi jangan heran jika tidak jarang aku terlambat ke kantor. Atau jika nasibku sedang mujur bisa hadir di detik-detik terakhir. Terlebih hari ini. Masih di awal pekan dan di awal bulan tapi sudah begitu banyak teguran yang ku dapat. Membuat moodku yang sejak kemenangan Spanyol atas Itali dini hari tadi sudah buruk, kini semakin buruk seburuk-buruknya. Hari Senin ini sepertinya akan sangat panjaaang-karena aku harus lembur mrevisi laporanku bulan lalu-, melelahkan dan menyebalkan.

Berkali-kali aku mengumpat kecil. Entah itu mengumpat kebodohanku, Bosku yang galak, atau kekalahan Itali. Umpatan bersahut-sahutan yang sepertinya masih belum akan habis. Untungnya di pantry hanya ada aku sendiri. Jika ada orang lain mungkin aku sudah mendapat jitakan untuk keributan mulutku yang tak berhenti menggerutu. Aku mencoba menenangkan diri dan menstabilkan emosi sebelum kembali ke mejaku untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan. Pasti di depan sana sudah banyak nasabah yang mengantri.

Inilah salah satu tantangan pekerjaanku. Aku sebagai seorang customer service sebuah bank swasta dituntut untuk selalu bisa bersikap ramah dan menyenangkan dalam melayani nasabah. Dan itu tidak gampang jika aku sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik sama sekali, seperti saat ini. Tapi sekali lagi, inilah tuntutan pekerjaanku. Mau tak mau, suka tak suka, aku harus bisa meninggalkan kegalauan hatiku saat sudah berhadapan dengan nasabah. Saat ku rasa perasaanku berangsur-angsur membaik, dengan mantap aku melangkah menuju meja kerjaku. Semoga saja nasabah hari ini tidak banyak tingkah.

$KyuMin$

Aku menyapa Kibum, rekanku sesama costumer service, dan dibalas dengan senyuman kecilnya. Aku duduk dan menyamankan posisiku sambil melirik Kibum yang sedang fokus pada nasabah di depannya. Aku menatap layar komputerku tanpa minat dan mengklik icon speaker. Sedetik kemudian, speaker di ruangan ini menggemakan nomor urut nasabah yang akan ku layani. Tak lama stelahnya, seorang pria duduk di seberang mejaku. Jantungku serasa ingin melompat saat ku lihat sosok itu tersenyum dengan sangat manisnya. Aku pun membalas senyumnya dengan sedikit kaku. Dia. Sosok yang selalu mencuri perhatianku beberapa bulan terakhir ini dan kerap ku lirik dari ujung mataku. Yeah tentu saja aku tak berani terang-terangan memandangnya. Bagaimanapun itu melanggar peraturan. Tapi salahkan saja dia yang memilki wajah terlampau rupawan ini. Sampai membuatku selalu ingin memanjakan mataku dengan ketampanannya setiap kali dia datang, karena dia memang rutin berkunjung. Yah tentu saja sebagai nasabah yang melakukan transaksi.

Lihatlah wajah itu. Alis tebal yang berjejer diatas mata bulatnya yang terbingkai bulu mata lebat. Tatapan tajam dari matanya seolah akan menyedot siapa saja yang melihatnya. Sedikit turun, terlihat jelas hidung mancungnya tegak menjulang. Lalu bibirnya yang, -eeerrr seksi, membuat wajahnya terpahat sempurna. Sepertinya Tuhan sedang dalam keadaan bahagia saat menciptakan makhluk keturunan Adam ini. Dan tinggi badannya yang proporsional semakin menambah nilai plus penampilannya yang memang sudah plus-plus itu. Oh yah, tak lupa senyum hangatnya yang selalu terkembang menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah pribadi yang ramah.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kegiatan mari-mengagumi-wajah-tampannya. Aku tak mau terlihat konyol di hadapan sosok pria yang ku kagumi ini.

"Sepertinya begitu.." Ya Tuhan, suaranya sangat merdu. Oh..oh..ku rasa aku akan pingsan sebentar lagi. Susah payah aku menenangkan jantung yang melonjak girang di dalam rongga dadaku. Dan oh Tuhan, senyumannya benar-benar maut. "Saya mau menutup rekening saya, Nona Lee Sungmin."

Kyaaa..dia tau namaku. Tapi.. Akh tentu saja, namaku kan terpampang di nametagku yang tadi sempat diliriknya. Memangnya darimana lagi dia tahu? "Akh begitu, bisa saya lihat buku tabungan, kartu ATM dan kartu identitas Tuan?"

"Tentu.." Dia pun menyodorkan padaku semua yang ku minta. Cho Kyuhyun. Namanya ganteng. Hihihi..

Aku pun mulai berkonsentrasi pada layar komputer di hadapanku. Sesekali aku menanyakan hal yang bersangkutan dengan tugasku yang dijawabnya dengan sangat hangat. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran melintas di otakku. Saat ini dia membekukan rekeningnya, yang artinya dia tidak akan jadi nasabah disini lagi. Oh poor me..! Apa dia mau pindah ke bank lain? Tapi kenapa?

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa alasan Tuan menutup rekening?" Mulutku spontan menyerukan rasa penasaranku. Mataku masih terfokus pada layar komputer, tapi aku bisa merasakan perubahan raut wajahnya.

"Karena saya tidak akan di Korea lagi. Mungkin dalam waktu yang lama " Sebuah tawa kecil meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Oh begitu. Memangnya Tuan mau kemana?" Aish kenapa mulutku semakin lancang saja. Jujur saja aku penasaran sekali. Biarlah dianggap tidak sopan. Toh tidak akan bertemu lagi ini.

"Ke Yunani." Mataku membelalak sempurna. Hah, jauh sekali. " Jauh kan? Hehehe. Sebenarnya agak berat tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Tuntutan pekerjaan."

Aku tersenyum menanggapi kalimatnya. "Wah pasti Tuan orang penting ya. Bisa sampai ditempatkan di luar negeri."

"Ahahahah..tidak juga kok. Semua yang bekerja di Kedubes pasti akan pernah merasakan ditugaskan di luar negeri. Dan ini juga bukan pertama kalinya buat saya."

Satu lagi informasi yang ku dapat, pria ini seorang diplomat. Wow. Benar-benar pria idaman. Pasti banyak wanita yang bersedia berebut tempat sebagai pendampingnya. Atau.. Jangan-jangan dia sudah beristri?

"Memang tidak enak kalau jauh dari keluarga ya kan Tuan? Tapi istri Tuan ikut serta kan?"

Sesaat dia mngernyitkan keningnya. Oh apa ada kata-kataku yang salah? Tapi kekhawatiranku menguap ketika dia tertawa sesaat kemudian.

"Sayangnya saya masih lajang, Nona Lee." Ucapnya lirih disela tawanya.

Bisa ku pastikan wajahku memerah. Antara senang dan malu. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar jawabannya, tidak ahu harus merespon apa. Aku pun memilih untuk lebih fokus ke layar komputer yang sedari tadi masih belum menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Setelah itu tak ada satu pun dari kami yang bersuara lagi. Dan itu bertahan sampai aku menyelesaikan tugasku.

"Baik, Tuan Cho. Ini buku tabungannya. Dan Tuan sudah bisa mencairkan semua dana yang tersimpan. Langsung ke teller saja. " Akh inginnya dia terus duduk disitu, tapi yah apa boleh buat.

Dia terlihat menimang buku tabungan di tangannya. Tak juga beranjak menuju teller. Lalu tiba-tiba saja dia mengulurkan dua lembar kertas kecil padaku.

"Eh?" Bergantian aku menatap kertas itu -yang ku ketahui sebagai kartu nama- dan dia dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hmm.. I-ini kartu nama saya. U-untuk Sungmin-ssi." Entah perasaanku saja tau memang dia yng terlihat gugup ya?

"Akh terimakasih, Tuan Cho." Meskipun aku masih belum mengerti seluruhnya, tapi ada sedikit rasa senang juga. "tapi satu saja cukup."

"Kyuhyun saja."

"Ne?"

"Panggil Kyuhyun saja. Atau Kyu juga boleh. Dan yang satu ini-," dia membalik salah satu kartu nama yang ada ditanganku sehingga terlihat bagian belakangnya yang kosong, "-kalau tidak keberatan, boleh kamu tulis nomor ponsel kamu disini? Atau nomor telepon. Nomor apa saja yang bisa saya hubungi."

Oh Tuhaaaan..apa aku sedang bermimpi? Dia. Pria ini. Cho Kyuhyun yang menawan ini meminta nomor teleponku? Kalau ini mimpi, jangan biarkan aku terbangun. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku pun mencoret-coret kartu nama itu dengan nomor ponselku. Lalu menyerahkannya pada Kyu-begitulah dia mneyuruhku memanggilnya-.

"Akh terimakasih." Dia menerima kartu namanya yang sudah tertulis nomor ponselku dan memandanginya dengan mata berbinar. Seolah dia baru saja melihat peta harta karun. Jantungku kembali berdetak kencang. " Boleh saya menghubungi kamu?"

"Tentu saja, Tuan- ehm Kyu. " Aku tersenyum lebar -terlalu lebar sepertinya- yang dibalas dengan anggukan pelan. Aku pun menjabat tangannya. Kali ini sebagai pelayanan kepada nasabah. Tangannya dingin dan terasa bergertar. Tak jauh beda dengan tanganku. " Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu? "

"Oh sudah, itu saja. Terimakasih Sungmin. "

"Terimakasih kembali. Selamat siang."

Dia pun beranjak menuju ke teller untuk melakukan transaksi. Untuk beberapa saat aku masih setia menatap punggungnya. Sampai aku tersadar kalau aku harus melayani nasabah selanjutnya. Kali ini moodku sudah jauh lebih baik. Dan aku bisa tersenyum tulus dan lebar. Ahahahaha.. Sepertinya hari Senin tidak terlalu buruk. Saat aku selesai dengan nasabahku, saat itulah ku lihat Kyuhyun melangkah keluar. Sekarang tinggal menunggu kejaiban saja dia akan menelponku. Atau sekedar mengirim pesan. Aku masih memandanginya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu bersama seorang security. Mungkin sedang menunggu jemputan, atau apalah aku tak tahu. Beruntung sudah tidak ada lagi nasabah yang harus ku layani mmbuatku leluasa melihatnya di balik pintu kaca itu. Dan saat itulah aku merasakan ponsel di kantong blazerku bergetar teratur. Dengan sembunyi-sembunyi aku melongoknya dan mendapati sebuah pesan baru. Masih dengan sembunyi-sembunyi aku membuka dan membaca sms tersebut. Dari sebuah nomor tak dikenal.

From:Unknowned Number

Salam kenal Sungmin-ah.

Saya Kyuhyun.

Maaf kalau saya lancang, tapi bolehkah saya menjemput kamu sepulang kerja nanti?

Aku terbelalak membaca isi sms itu. Dan tanpa terduga Kyuhyun tersenyum kepadaku di balik pintu saat aku mendongak ke arahnya. Aku membalas senyumannya seraya mengetik balasan untuk pesannya. Tapi saat aku menoleh lagi ke arah berdirinya, dia sudah menghilang. Mungkin jemputannya sudah datang. Aaakkkhhh.. Sepertinya aku tidak lagi benci hari Senin. Monday, i'm in love...


End file.
